roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Realms
The Nine Realms '''are a group of distant planets that are interconnected by the cosmic nimbus Yggdrasil and are home to various different races and cultures. History The Nine Realms are nine individual worlds that, while located in separate star systems, are systematically connected by the branches of Yggdrasil. The inhabitants of the realms are mostly associated with each other rather than the other advanced species residing beyond the realms. Earth, where humanity resides, is one of the Nine Realms, but its inhabitants are considered to be too underdeveloped by the other races to associate with. Asgard is considered to be the head of the Nine Realms, and its inhabitants, the Asgardians, are arguably the most powerful species in the realms. Odin, the former ruler of Asgard, and his troops act as the protectors of the Nine Realms and even other regions of space. They act as a police force that tries to preserve peace. The Asgardians produced a sister race which settled on the planet Vanaheim, and are referred to as the Vanir. Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves, neighbors Asgard, and a strong relationship is present between the two. The world of Alfheim also lies close to Asgard. Slightly below Asgard is Jotunheim, which is inhabited by the Jotuns, also known as the Frost Giants. The Frost Giants have tried to conquer the other realms a number of times, but were thwarted in each attempt by the Asgardians. Located above Asgard is Muspelheim, a world that is bathed entirely in flames and is home to many beasts that manifested from the fires. Located at the bottom of Yggdrasil are Svartalfheim and Niflheim. The former was once home to the Dark Elves before a cataclysmic battle against the Asgardians ravaged the planet's surface and nearly drove the species extinct. The latter is a world notable for being the location of Hel, a shadowy area that the Asgardians believe holds the souls of those in the Nine Realms who have died. The Convergence Every five-thousand years, an event called the Convergence would take place in Yggdrasil where the spatial boundaries between the Nine Realms gradually decrease until becoming almost non-existent. This would result in the formation of portals between the worlds. Heimdall of Asgard watches over the Nine Realms and other regions of space. He mentions to Thor that from his post at his observatory he can see nine realms and ten trillion souls. This is the approximate number of inhabitants throughout in the Nine Realms or in the region of space the Asgardians preside over. The Asgardians preside and watch over not only the Nine Realms, but other planets too. Therefore, many species of the Nine Realms have had history of contact with species and civilizations from beyond the Nine Realms. Realms Midgard * '''Population: Humans, Inhumans, Mutants, and Asgardians * Rulers: ** Several leaders of different Nations * Description: Earth is the third planet from the Sun in the solar system, home to the Humans, Inhumans, and a number of Asgardian immigrants, and one of the Nine Realms aligned by the cosmic nimbus, Yggdrasil. The various races of the Nine Realms refer to Earth as "Midgard", while those living beyond the realms call it "Terra". Earth orbits around a single sun and has only one permanent natural satellite, called the Moon. Asgard * Population: Asgardians * Rulers: ** Buri † ** Bor † ** Odin † ** Loki (disguised as Odin) ** Hela ** Thor * Description: Asgard is one of the Nine Realms and was the home to the Asgardians, a powerful race recognized by the galaxy as honorable and brave peacekeepers. Asgard was destroyed by Surtur in order to defeat Hela and enact Ragnarök, however it was restored through the use of the Time Stone after the defeat of Thanos. Asgard is currently ruled by Odin. Jotunheim * Population: Frost Giants * Rulers: ** Laufey † * Description: Jotunheim is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Frost Giants. The planet is seen to be deteriorating from the lack of ice magic that comes from the Casket of Ancient Winters. Vanaheim * Population: Vanir * Rulers: ** Unknown * Description: Vanaheim is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Vanir. Svartalfheim * Population: Dark Elves * Rulers: ** Malekith † * Description: Svartalfheim is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Dark Elves. The Asgardians and other inhabitants of the Nine Realms refer to it as the "Dark World," while the Dark Elves themselves call it "Harudheen". Located in a star system that is almost completely corroded with dark matter, both Svartalfheim and the Dark Elves inhabiting it have developed under a more diverse table of elements. The only source of visible light for the world is a black hole. Nidavellir * Population: Dwarves * Rulers: ** Eitri * Description: Nidavellir is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Dwarves. Muspelheim * Population: Fire Demons * Rulers: ** Surtur * Description: Muspelheim is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Fire Demons. Alfheim * Population: Light Elves * Rulers: ** Unknown * Description: Alfheim is one of the Nine Realms and is home to the Light Elves. Niflheim * Population: Unknown * Rulers: ** Hela * Regions: ** Hel * Description: Niflheim is one of the Nine Realms. Category:Locations